


Fallen illustration by Inchells

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wingfic, angel!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another great piece of art that I'm only just now getting up on AO3. *hangs head in shame* The lovely and talented <a href="http://inchells.tumblr.com">inchells</a> made this commissioned piece for me - just a generic representation of the Fallen series. So cool!</p><p> </p><p>  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen illustration by Inchells




End file.
